


Blank canvas

by milleandra



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cat Cafe, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates, mute character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4454096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milleandra/pseuds/milleandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi's looking desperately for something, not knowing he doesn't really need it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blank canvas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaegersaint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegersaint/gifts).



> late gift for Momo's birthday, now finally on ao3 :)

Levi stood in front of the mirror, looking at his pale, bare skin. His everyday ritual, tracing the lines of white scars, remembering his teens, reds and violets blooming after fights like flowers… But he never found what he was really looking for, what he really wanted. Disappointment was like smoldering ashes, the unpleasant, irritating burn below his solar plexus. But he was already used to that.

He got dressed quickly and rushed to cafe owned by Hange. They had a penchant for taking in strays, be it animals or socially inept friends in need of employment. His lack of enthusiasm while serving coffee to patrons was forgiven as majority of them weren’t coming here for immaculate service or extraordinary brew of coffee.

They were coming for cats.

Hange started having problems with their business around the same time they started dating Moblit. It was during one of their wine drinking sessions that Levi suggested Hange taking the cats from animal shelter that their boyfriend owned and turning the cafe into a spot where feline lovers could drink something and fall in love with some lucky purring machine that could find new home.

There were two types of clients: those who came thinking about adoption and those who couldn’t adopt, but needed their dose of cats sitting in their lap and covering their clothes in hair. Levi could tell them apart pretty quickly.

The boy that came this morning was probably a college student who wasn’t allowed to have pets in his dorm. He sat down without ordering yet, more interested in the way orange tabby cat was bumping his thigh, demanding petting. Levi let him have his fun for few minutes before getting around the counter and coming to his table.

‘Momo seems to like you a lot, but are you going to order?’ he tried to be as non-threatening as possible, but all in all, they were running a business here, not a cat-petting charity.

Boy lifted his head and looked at Levi with eyes that seemed too big for his face, so bright Levi could swear they were probably glowing in the dark. Then the corners of his lips lifted in a shy smile as he pointed to the chalkboard standing in front of the cafe, with today’s special written on it.

It became another everyday ritual, boy coming to drink their coffee. He always pointed at the chalkboard and kept looking through his eyelashes at Levi, trying to discretely observe him. But how discrete can you be when your eyes seem like giant blue-green neon lights, sparkling with mirth whenever Levi gave the boy his coffee and their fingers made brief contact. Levi actually found it all endearing.

Especially when he found a slip of paper at the table where the boy was usually seated with a scribble asking him out for lunch.

During that date he found out that Eren was mute. He didn’t mind. With every meeting he was learning new signs and more about Eren.

The unpleasant burn of ashes turned into hearth warming his heart. He had a hunch that Eren might be someone important.

And he was certain of that when he was slipping shirt off Eren, his fingers mapping the boy’s skin, his lips leaving marks of red and pink. He was certain when he found first words he said to Eren curled around his hipbone, kissing his soulmate’s tattoo dozens of times.

When the next morning he was looking at his reflection in the mirror, pale body covered in scratches and crescents left by nails, he finally found his pale skin not a curse, but a proof.


End file.
